


Eulogy For Amy

by Inertia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inertia/pseuds/Inertia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be ways for coping without her.<br/>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy For Amy

### Eulogy For Amy

  
                  My meeting with Amelia was quite accidental, she was asleep in her bedroom and I’d crashed into her garden after losing control of my vehicle. She was very nice about it and invited me in for some food. We ate apples, bacon, beans, toast and butter, yogurt, and fish sticks and custard. I would’ve stuck around but my vehicle really needed attending and I took off. I meant to see Amelia again but wasn’t able to until regretfully, she’d grown up. 

           Amy Pond, was how she’d introduced herself as when I bumped into her again 12 years later. I wondered why she dropped 2 whole syllables and her Scottish accent since the last time we met but there wasn’t enough time for the whole story. There was never enough time when it came to Amelia. In the 12 years I’d been gone Amelia had gotten herself a nice boyfriend, Rory, and they were very much deep in love though she may not have known it. 

           I travel a lot. It came with the job description and I love travelling. I also love my friends and Amelia was one of the few that I could still count on. Another two years had past, and once again I found Amelia. It was the night before her wedding. The night before the glorious Amelia Pond would become Mrs. Amy Williams and she was so happy and so scared. We ran away together, just for a bit, just to steal the few hours left before the morning. And it was in those hours she gave me a kiss. And then she married. She was delighted. Lucky is the man who gets to spend his life with Amelia. That kiss never completely left me, not even when I myself was wed. 

            My job as a doctor kept me busy and travelling. Sometimes I think I travel too much. In any case Amelia thought so. She said it felt like I was running away from her. When I finally took a pause from my running around nearly 10 years had taken their course. I never spent as much time as I should have with her, everyone says that, but it’s true. I should have become more a part of Amelia’s life. I was her friend and I should have known better. 

           The thing about Amelia Pond is that she could see the goodness in everyone. Amelia was brave, and strong, a brilliant mother though she couldn’t have children, and a fierce companion. She could challenge the world when something wasn’t right or fair. There was a spark in her life and a kindness in her eye. When you spent time with Amelia she makes you a better person. She changes you to become the good that she sees in you. I was just an angry and bitter old man, but Amelia had held my hand and had given me the hugs I didn’t deserve and would always have a smile for me. She had reached out for me.

           To summarize: Life is good, time is cruel. Alive is sad when it’s over. In the blink of an eye she was gone. The angels watching her had taken her away as well. I suppose my only comfort is that she lived out the remainder of her days in the company of her husband, happy to the end. And now I must live with her goodbye while mine is still strangled in my mouth.

_Bye bye Pond._


End file.
